As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling system components such as servers are often stored within rack systems such as EIA-310 standard racks. Rack systems often include rack slide assemblies attached on either side of a rack for mounting information handling system components. The rack slide assemblies allow the information handling system components to be moved from an installed position within the rack to a position extended from the rack to allow for inspection, maintenance, installation and removal of the information handling system component. Rack slide assemblies may be connected to the rack arm using loose fasteners such as bolts, nuts and screws. However, some rack slide assemblies use tool-less hook and latch mechanisms to secure the rack slide assemblies to the rack systems.
FIG. 1 shows one such prior art tool-less rack slide assembly attachment bracket. The attachment bracket shows a latch portion interfaced with the top aperture within a mounting unit, a hook portion extending through the second aperture within a mounting unit and a support tab inserted in the third aperture within the mounting unit. One significant problem is that this type of attachment bracket can fail when experiencing a high torque load. Torque loads can occur during installation or removal of the rack slide assemblies within the rack and also during installation and removal of information handling system components with respect to the slide assemblies. In particular, this is a problem that is significant for rack slide assemblies designed to fit in a 1-U envelope, allowing for significant tortional deflection over the height of the bracket.